klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Organia System
The Organia System is the home system of the incorporeal Organians and the site of one of the most infamous stand-offs in galactic history. History Until the 2260s Organia System was a relatively insignificant system along the border between Federation and Klingon space. in 2265 the system was given huge significance by both competing powers when large Raw Dilithium deposits were discovered on the fourth planet in the system. This planet was also home to a seemingly primitive pre-warp species of humanoids who, under the Federations Prime Directive were to be left undisturbed. This planet, known simply as Organia, also became a strategically vital location for another reason; She was the only Class M Planet in this sector of space, and was a vital resupply point for either side, should they attempt to advance. The following year, a series of diplomatic faux pas and international incidents leads to the 4-Day War, the prize being the Organia System and her sector. With both sides taking considerable losses, a final decisive battle forms around Organia herself. In a dramatic reveal of their true nature and power, the incorporeal Organians, only masquerading as a pre-warp race, use their mysterious powers to render both opposing battle fleets inoperable, ending the war just as suddenly as it had started. This lead to the Organian Peace Treaty, which stipulates strict neutral zones between the Federation and her neighbours, (as much to prevent Federation ambitions as Klingon or Romulan, although the lack of resource rich worlds in their space lead to much resentment of the treaty) and that all worlds in the neutral zone must be vied for diplomatically rather than through conquest or subterfuge. This also covered the existing Romulan-Federation Neutral Zone. Organia again became the centre of galactic politics in 2285. The Hydrans returned from their exile and began to retake their lost worlds from their Klingon and Lyran occupiers to reform the Hydran Kingdoms. This coincided with a minor border dispute between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, and soon both sides sent delegates to Organia to attempt to sway the powerful Organians to supporting their claim. They discovered the world empty. The Organians had gone. The discovery that the lynch pin of peace between the Federation and her neighbours had disappeared lead to the declaration of all out war, with the Klingon Empire assaulting Federation border worlds, but being unable to press their early advantage due to the need to split their forces to deal with the Hydran threat from the "southern" front. In the end, the conflict involved all of the major powers of the two quadrants, even the usually isolationist Tholian Assembly, albeit just until they repelled Klingon forces from their territory. In 2289, the Organian Conflict was entering it's final and most deadly stage when it was suddenly halted by the return of the Organians. A delegate from each power was sent to Organia after a strange signal was received, emanating from the planet of the dead world. When all had arrived in orbit, the Organians dramatically re-appeared in a ball of pure energy emerging from some kind of spacial rift. They brought with them a large fleet of unknown starships, soon identified as the lead ships of the Interstellar Pacification Force. The Organians stated that they had left to deal with a grave threat to the galaxy, and when they returned instead of unity they found chaos. As the warring powers of the quadrants could not make peace, they stated, then they were forced to bring in a third party who would force peace upon them. This third party was the Interstellar Concordium, and the War of Pacification began. After the ISC were eventually defeated and liberty restored, the Organians were put on trial by a galactic court composed of representatives of the major races of the two quadrants. They eventually admitted that they had tired of trying to police the galaxy and had brought in the Interstellar Concordium (and had overlooked their excesses) not to bring peace to the galaxy, but in order to teach the major powers (ISC included) how to unify and work together in order to prepare them for a threat that would otherwise consume them all. The Organians then stated that the War of Pacification had shown what could be accomplished if all worked together, and that the lesson had been learnt. Soon after, they once more disappeared from the galaxy. As of 2292, the planet of Organia is once again devoid of sentient life, and is considered off-limits to all races except for the purposes of scientific discovery. Stars Organia (Class G Star) Planets * Organia I * Organia II * Organia III ** Organia IIIa ** Organia IIIb * Organia (Organia IV) * Organia V ** Organia Va ** Organia VI Other Stellar Phenomena None Category:Star Systems Category:Neutral Systems